Completing a Playthrough on Valentine's Day
by KuraiFriendku
Summary: Charisk fluff 'cause potatoes. Not really much else to say.


**T 'cause, uh, cursing, I guess. Not really sure what to rate it. No lemons, but...physical affection? Hugs? ...eh.**

 **And Charisk if you haven't noticed.**

* * *

"You're such an idiot!"

Frisk flinched. Maybe they really should've been expecting something along those lines...this human (yes, despite what everyone else said, Frisk still believed they were human) was so full of hatred, so full of violence… They were even worse than that manipulative golden flower. Trust them, that flower could be pretty violent, especially when given six human souls. Thank goodness neither Chara nor Frisk had ended up the seventh.

"Do you honestly think he'll accept you? Do you think he'll be _friends_ with you?"

Chara's hand slammed against the wall violently, though Frisk still refused to step back. They'd been through a lot on their journey; this certainly wasn't going to be the thing to deter them. Perhaps it stung a bit, but that was nothing compared to Omega Flowey (or as Frisk liked to call him, Photoshop Flowey). The ghost had followed them around throughout the entirety of the underground while throwing insults at them, so this really wasn't anything new. No, Frisk could handle it.

With dark, burning, brownish-red eyes, Chara glanced over Frisk's frame that was doing its best not to tremble. They could tell the human was afraid, but were also very intrigued on how Frisk displayed this (or, rather, lack thereof). "You can't save everyone y'know."

Frisk's hands were close together when the danced around each other, making motions to sign the words, _"I can try."_ It worked with everyone so far, even Undyne and the Royal Guards who were so hellbent on capturing the seventh and final human.

"Frisk," Chara said, gliding their arm over to the wall behind said human's head. "Let me tell you a little secret. Flowey is a murderer. You can't redeem those. He wants you to suffer. He wants to watch you die over and over and over again. What do you think about that?"

The living human would have tried to argue with their demonic dead counterpart if Chara hadn't been hovering just a few inches over them. That would make it a bit hard to move their hands period, and they certainly weren't planning on speaking about it. Not without Mr. Stick, and unfortunately, he had been stolen by that strange white dog after dropping the dog residue. Instead, they simply shook their head. Flowey was still a person...monster...uh, flower. He was sentient, and sentience always meant a chance for kindness. It might need to be dragged out of him, but Frisk could do it!

...Though Frisk was a bit more focused on how hot Chara's breath was as it stung their brightening cheek.

Ghost breath was actually much warmer than you'd think.

"You'll die over. And over. And over." With each pause, Chara drew closer, the space between them frighteningly small as tears began to well in Frisk's eyes. A vicious smile spread across the dead one's face; it was absolutely _delightful_ to see their companion unhappy, and-

Their eyes locked. Frisk's were open for once and trembling ever-so-slightly, but they had convinced themself that Chara would not hurt them...and even if they did, the pacifist was rather confident in their ability to dodge attacks. Really, though, trust went a long way. The two had spent nearly the entire journey together. Even though the ghost could actually touch Frisk (who was the _only_ one able to be touched by Chara), the living held much faith that nothing had been done so far, so nothing would happen now (honestly, just the fact that Chara had yet to leave their side was enough to put confidence in the ghost).

Chara's dark brown eyes on the other hand burned with the upset their master felt. How could Frisk be so stupid?! Their plot for revenge on that damn flower failed and now they'd have to reset the entire timeline just to get a second chance! But no, they were only going back far enough to have a date with that weird nervous wreck of a scientist. Not to mention there was no way in hell Frisk would let them kill all of humanity, so that was out of the question.

The ghost let out a small sigh as their living companion's tears began to show. Slowly, they moved off of them, bringing their head down to face the floor. It wasn't worth it. Every time Frisk seemed hurt, whether it be physically or emotionally (even more so with the latter), somehow, Chara thought they might have possibly felt their own SOUL...which was absolutely disturbing and something they most certainly did not want to do. Ever. Period. Feelings were not worth their time.

So Frisk would then bring their hands up to rub their eyes a bit. An image of a hurt kitten flashed inside their companion's mind as they did this and caused a slight amount of red to cross over the ghost's cheeks. But, no...Frisk was most certainly _not_ cute. Such a stupid thought!

Damn this stupid, idiotic human and all their adorableness! How could Chara continue to look away when Frisk had let out a small whimper? The latter was stronger than that! The former hadn't even hurt them!

Chara groaned. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry!" Yeesh! This human certainly drove a hard bargain with those puppy dog eyes! The worst part was that Chara was fairly certain it was all a play, yet even after traveling with the human and knowing them for so long, they still couldn't help but fall for it (rather willingly, might they add, despite not willing to actually admit it).

This at least allowed the frown to fade away from Frisk's face. It fell back into its natural neutral position, the eyes drooping down to an almost-close rather tiredly. Well, that part wasn't very hard to buy. They'd just faced Omega Flowey not that long ago, after all. Both of them could probably use a rest (even if one was already doing eternally so, or so say the humans above the surface).

" _Can we go back to Grillby's?"_ Frisk asked, since Chara was now far enough away that the selectively mute could freely use their hands.

Chara only sighed at this, placing a hand over their head and giving a small nod. "Yes, we can go back to Grillby's." _Just wait until they're done with their little game. Then they'll reset and you'll get another chance at genocide._

This thought, however, was shoved to the very back of Chara's head as a pair of arms wrapped around their torso. The ghost froze; their eyes snapped back to focus on Frisk, who was currently holding contently onto the ghost with a wide smile. That...certainly wasn't helping with the latter's blush.

Another sigh. This time, however, Chara did not nod, but shook their head. "Yes, yes. I love you too."

* * *

 **A Valentine's Day present for my boyfriend, since this is his Undertale OTP. I love you, Jacky. I hope this isn't as shit as it sounds in my head.**


End file.
